


too good at goodbyes

by smokeykisses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with smut, Breakup Sex, Homophobia, Lots of plot, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, angsty smut, boxer!woojin, the smut is just a third of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeykisses/pseuds/smokeykisses
Summary: Last night was definitely not a dream. He's not in his bed; he's lying on the mats with towels used as makeshift pillows and blankets. He's not at home; he's at the gym where he's been preparing for his biggest fight ever in his career. He's not alone; Jihoon's beside him and he made him his, confessing his love to him with words and with his body. It was all real − surrendering to pleasure and being consumed by it entirely.





	too good at goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first before you proceed.
> 
> I was working on something else for Jihoon's birthday but then the inspiration for writing this suddenly came and this was the result of it. I wanted to post this on Ji's birthday so it could be considered as birthday sex somehow but then it was my first time to write smut (and publish it) and I had to take my time with it. 
> 
> Title is from Sam Smith's "Too Good at Goodbyes" 
> 
> Unbeta-ed so apologies in advance for the overuse of commas. I know. Lol

 

 

Jihoon stands at the door of the now the empty gym — the spectators from his open training session in the afternoon all gone.

 

  
The gym which is owned by Woojin's uncle is booked a week exclusively for him, for his preparations against the current Junior Lightweight titleholder.

 

  
He's hidden from sight; the only lights left open are the ones above the boxing ring where Woojin is shadow boxing. He sees the sweat trickling down his face making the skin on his bare torso glisten in the light, the tightening of his muscles when he throws a punch at an imaginary opponent, the way his brows are furrowed in full concentration that he's oblivious of him watching his every move for the past 15 minutes.

 

  
Woojin shines at what he does best, boxing. His movements are quick, precise, strong, and with impact. His professional record remains void of any loss. All eyes are on the rising young boxing superstar, especially the media.

 

  
In a country where homosexuality is still not completely accepted by everyone and is considered as taboo, what do you think will happen if a scandal breaks out of him dating the rookie boxer, Park Woojin? Even if it is the truth, will society accept their relationship? Will people not curse at them and call them disgusting? Will Woojin's fans support him still or will they abandon him? Most importantly, will Woojin still have a career or will all these years of blood, sweat, and tears go down the drain? The answers to all these questions were crystal clear — just like his love for him.

 

  
Jihoon knew from the very beginning that it'll come to this. He dreaded this day and wished it never came. But he has to do this — even if he really doesn't want to. He can handle the harsh words and disapproving looks. He's dealt with it before… until now, when people find out about his sexuality. But Woojin, has a whole future waiting for him. And Jihoon, will not be the one to hinder him from his dream. Not now, not ever.

 

  
Woojin finishes his workout. He gets off the ring, grabbing his water bottle from the side, chugging it down hastily making his Adam's apple bob up and down, spilling little droplets of water from his chin down to his neck. He walks towards his bag on the bench, pulling out a towel to wipe away the sweat on his face and body when he feels hands snaking his waist from behind.

 

  
"God, Jihoon, you scared me!" He quickly turns around, wide-eyed, making Jihoon chuckle. He resists the urge to coo over him. His boyfriend is merciless on the ring, but is a real scaredy-cat outside it.

 

  
Jihoon quietly takes the towel away from his hand and continues wiping away his sweat.

 

  
"Since when were you here?" Woojin closes his eyes, leaning in to his touch as he pats his face dry.

 

  
He feels soft lips against his own as an answer, a peck, followed by another one and another.

 

  
"Jihoon ah," he pulls away, not too far, cradling his face with callused hands, "what's wrong?"

 

  
"Nothing." He puts up a front.

 

  
_Everything_

 

  
"I just missed you."

 

  
_I'll die everyday missing you._

 

  
"Are you sure?" Woojin looks at him full of concern and affection.

 

  
"Yes."

 

  
_No, but I have to._

 

  
Woojin does not seem convinced with his answer.

 

  
"Make me yours" He breathes out.

 

  
"What are you talking about? You were always mine."

 

  
"Just kiss me."

 

  
So Woojin does.

 

  
He kisses him softly, but Jihoon wants more. To feel more. He wants his body to remember everything that'll happen tonight. He tugs at Woojin's damp hair eliciting a groan from the latter, deepening the kiss in an instant, tasting him on his tongue. He tastes like sweat, rain, and something else uniquely Woojin. He delves his tongue in deeper, running it into every crevice of his mouth, wanting to taste more of him. But it isn't enough. Jihoon momentarily pulls back from the kiss to take his shirt off.

 

  
"Hey, hey, slow down." Panting heavily, Woojin looks at him through half-lidded eyes, lips swollen and red.

 

  
"What's gotten into you? You know you can tell me anything."

 

  
"It's nothing." He lies again, resting his forehead on his.

 

  
"I promise to tell you someday — just not right now." Jihoon whispers, knowing Woojin deserves an explanation from him after all this is over. Just not in person.

 

  
He can't bare to see him hurt because of his own doing. And he knows he won't accept his reason for breaking up with him. And he can never run away from him because Park Woojin will punch through every wall keeping them apart just to be with him... which is why he booked a plane ticket with the earliest flight to a country he's only seen and heard on TV — where Woojin can't punch his way through the oceans lying between them.

 

  
Woojin doesn't push it any further, hearing the hesitation in his voice. He understands Jihoon doesn't want to talk about it. And he respects that. Woojin interlocks their fingers together, brings it to his lips kissing his knuckles one by one.

 

  
"I love you, you know that, right?"

 

  
"I do. And you know that I love you too."

 

  
_I love you so much I hate myself for doing this to you. I already regret letting you go. But this love will be your downfall. And I only want to see you soar._

 

  
With their fingers tightly laced together, Jihoon leads them in front of full-length mirrors with mats on the floor.

 

  
"Let's do it here."

 

  
This isn't the first time they will be having sex in front of a mirror. God, Woojin remembers the last time they did it. The memory of it alone is enough to make him feel aroused and turned on.

 

  
Woojin suddenly grabs his hips, bringing Jihoon's back flush against his toned chest.

 

  
"Baby, why are you so needy?" Did you miss me that much…" Woojin grinds his half-hard dick against his ass. "…you couldn't wait for me to come home, so you came all the way here to get fucked?" Moaning at his dirty talk, Jihoon grinds his ass back on Woojin's arousal, begging for more friction. Woojin hisses at the contact.

 

  
"Eager, aren't we?" Woojin makes eye contact through the mirror.

 

  
"D-don't make me wait any longer."

 

 

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Woojin kisses the back of his neck, making the little hairs stand up. "I'll be back."

 

  
He walks to his locker, opens it, and comes back with a familiar looking bottle on one hand.

 

  
"Why do you have lube inside your locker?" Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

 

  
"For emergency purposes such as this one. You have a condom with you?"

 

  
Jihoon takes out a condom in between his fingers from his pocket.

 

  
"There's my boy scout. Always prepared." He teases.

 

  
"Come here." he lightly pecks his lips and moves to whisper in his ear…

 

  
"You know what to do."

 

  
Jihoon undresses the remaining clothing he has on, stripping out of his jeans and then his underwear; Woojin raking his naked body over with his eyes, black orbs blown wide with lust.

 

  
He sinks his knees on the thick mat parallel to the mirror, hands resting above his head on the rubbery surface of the mat, ass jutting out in front of his lover. He watches as Woojin gets rid of his shorts and underwear, his cock dangling free between his thick thighs, kneeling in front of his spread legs.

 

  
He turns his head away as he feels Woojin spreading his butt cheeks apart, hot tongue licking long stripes along his rim. Woojin kisses it like he's making love to his mouth, tongue darting in and out in an expert manner. He whines when he stops but Woojin quickly replaces it with two fingers coated with lube.

 

  
"Ahhh!" Jihoon bites on his bottom lip, wincing at the sudden stretch. But that's exactly how he likes it. Not only is Woojin good with his tongue, but also his fingers because he finds his prostate with a couple of thrusts. His moans becoming uncontrollably louder with every brush against his sweet spot.

 

  
"Is it here, babe?" His tone teasing, hitting that same spot repeatedly. "It's here, isn't it."

 

  
"Fuck. Woojin, stop! I- I'm going to cum." His body shuddering at the overload of sensation, pre-cum leaking deliciously from the tip.

 

  
"Tell me what you want me to do. You're good at that." Woojin says, pulling his fingers almost entirely out before slamming it all back inside.

 

  
"Ahhh!!! W-Woojin. I need your dick inside me. Now!"

 

  
"I love it when you tell me what to do." Woojin bends over and kisses his shoulder before rolling a condom over his fully erect cock.

 

  
Without any warning, he pushes his entire length in with one thrust, making Jihoon yelp forward but Woojin's hands are holding his hips firmly in place.

 

  
"Are you okay?" Woojin always asks him this even if he knows Jihoon likes it when it gets a little rough.

 

  
"Y-Yeah." He answers in a shaky voice.

 

  
"Baby look, look how right we look as one. Me in you, us, just like how it’s meant to be."

 

  
Woojin starts thrusting in again, slowly this time.

 

  
"Don't close your eyes, babe. Look how well you are taking me all in."

 

  
Jihoon sees themselves in the mirror: cheeks flushed, body coated with a thin sheen of sweat, the veins on Woojin's hands visible, the way Woojin's cock completely disappears inside him, the way his ass slightly bounces when Woojin enters him.

 

 

Woojin drives into him faster, hips snapping forward into his, making Jihoon sputter incoherent nonsense. When he was about to cum…

 

  
"Wooj, s-stop."

 

  
"W-Why? Was I too rough?" Woojin suddenly slows down.

 

  
"N-no. You're perfect. I just want to see you."

 

  
Jihoon makes Woojin lie down, leaning down for a kiss before positioning himself between his legs, straddling him. He guides Woojin's cock inside his hole again. He feels his dick slowly filling him up inch by inch. After it is buried to the hilt, he starts moving his hips back and forth. He arches his back, rolling his hips in a controlled pace onto Woojin's dick.

 

  
"You're so beautiful." Woojin holds onto Jihoon's thighs, supporting him, as Jihoon mewls while riding him. Jihoon gives him a weak smile, too focused on the pleasure wracking his body with every roll of his hips. Beads of sweat sliding down from his forehead to the side of his face, pooling on his collarbone, before it goes down further his chest and abs.

 

  
Woojin wraps his hand on Jihoon's dick, palming the sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum, and then stroking it, watching the lustful expressions Jihoon makes. He grips it harder and strokes it faster, dipping his thumb over the slit from time to time. Jihoon making the lewdest noises he's ever heard.

 

  
"W-Wooj… Ahhh! Ahh!! I- I'm going to cum."

 

  
With his cock still buried deeply inside him, Woojin suddenly lifts him up; Jihoon instantly groaning and wrapping his hands around his shoulders with his remaining strength. He rests Jihoon's back on the cool surface of the mirror.

 

  
"You wanted to get fucked in front of the mirror, right? What baby wants, baby gets."

 

  
Woojin thrusts into Jihoon at an unforgiving pace, his balls slapping against his ass filling the room with the sound of skin to skin contact. Jihoon could only hold onto him tighter, nails digging onto the flesh of his shoulders.

 

  
Jihoon lets his grip loosen, just enough to latch his lips on Woojin's, giving him a messy kiss, tongues massaging against each other, not backing down easily. They part only for air with a thin string of saliva connecting them.

 

  
He can't see himself in the mirror but he knows he looks like the very meaning of debauched − saliva dripping carelessly from his mouth, eyes teary from pleasure, body bruised with love bites.

 

  
_It hurts like hell. Because it will be the last time Woojin touches him like this, looks at him like this, have him close to him like this._

 

  
Jihoon kisses him again, hoping to convey all the emotions he feels for him that words lack. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

 

  
Woojin lifts one of Jihoon's leg up, allowing him to thrust into him deeper than he already has. Jihoon trembles as he cries out Woojin's name. Woojin shuts him up with a kiss, swallowing the moans his lover makes.

 

  
Jihoon reaches his climax first, arching his back against the mirror releasing white spurts of thick liquid on Woojin's abs. Woojin follows soon after a few more thrusts, biting hard onto the juncture of Jihoon's neck and shoulder. His heart pounding against Jihoon's; sweat trickling down his spine. Woojin stays inside him, riding his orgasm, reveling in this post-high state which makes their bodies one. When it gets too sensitive for his cock, he slowly pulls out from Jihoon.

 

  
Jihoon's is too tired. Too far gone. He allows himself to get lulled by sleep.

 

 

*****

 

  
Jihoon wakes up in the middle of the night − upper body naked with the other half covered with a towel used as a blanket. Woojin's the same, too. He vaguely remembers what happened last night after he passed out.

 

  
All he knows is that last night was amazing − the feel of bare skin, of repeated calling of each other's names, and of making love till their bodies were spent.

 

  
He watches him sleep, taking in every detail of his face and body − the steady rise and fall of his chest, lips slightly parted taking in air, the slope of his nose.

 

  
He's so impossibly close he can count his eyelashes, breathe the same air as him, feel the warmth seeping away from his body making its way into his. He'll miss this − the close proximity he can share with his lover.

 

  
Him being Woojin's and Woojin being his.

 

He slowly removes himself from his arms, careful not to wake him up. He picks up the discarded pieces of clothing all over the floor, dresses himself in front of the mirror which witnessed themselves drowning in pleasure all throughout the night.

 

  
He can still feel his backside sore from the intense lovemaking session when he slightly lifts his leg up to put on his underwear and jeans. He sees the purple marks of possession Woojin has littered all over his body. He lightly grazes over each one of them with his fingers, wrapping his hands around himself. Till he finds himself crouching on the floor, crying, breaking into loud sobs he has to cover his mouth with his trembling hand to muffle the sounds.

 

  
He quickly strides to the bathroom with as little noise he can make with bare feet. He opens the shower nozzle in one cubicle, letting the sound of water hit the tiles, bouncing off the walls, echoing loudly in a closed space.

 

  
He walks towards the sink, and gives up entirely, letting his resolve crumble before his eyes. He throws resistance out the window, lets the tears he's been holding back race down his cheeks. They drip onto the sink, travelling down the drain. His uncontrollable sobs drowned out by the water spattering loudly against the tiles.

 

  
This is all he can do, cry.

 

  
He can lie to Woojin, but he can't lie to himself. He's not alright with this; he won't be for a long time. He looks at the reflection of himself on the mirror, at how red his eyes are, how his lips quiver, how his shoulders are shaking. He opens the tap, splashes water on his face a few times.

 

  
_It's okay, Jihoon. You'll be okay._

 

  
The water drains into the sink, washing his tears away. If only he could wash away the pain just as easily.

 

  
He finishes dressing himself up, ties the laces of his shoes. Jihoon glances at him for the last time before walking out the door, out of Woojin's life.

 

  
_You're doing the right thing, Jihoon. He'll understand you someday._

 

 

*****

 

 

Woojin wakes up the next morning, consciousness dancing in between sleep and awareness. Eyes still shut tight, he smiles to himself.

 

  
Last night was definitely not a dream. He's not in his bed; he's lying on the mats with towels used as makeshift pillows and blankets. He's not at home; he's at the gym where he's been preparing for his biggest fight ever in his career. He's not alone; Jihoon's beside him and he made him his, confessing his love to him with words and with his body.

 

  
It was all real − surrendering to pleasure and being consumed by it entirely.

 

  
He can feel his nakedness. He didn't bother to put clothes back on them after taking care of Jihoon, wiping away the traces of last night. There's just something incredibly intimate sleeping naked after a night of having sex with your lover. And Woojin wants to bask in that intimacy a little longer.

 

  
He wants to be the first one to wake up − to stare at his beautiful face, to watch how his eyelashes flutter open to the morning sun, to be at the other end of his "Good morning".

 

  
He laughs at the mental image of Jihoon with his hair sticking out in different directions, eyes trying to fight away the sleepiness, lips forming in a cute pout begging him, "Can I sleep some more?" And he'll pepper him with kisses till he's fully awake. And maybe… just maybe… it'll lead to another round − if Jihoon's still up for it.

 

  
He feels the spot beside him. But instead of the soft, supple skin he's come to expect, he feels only the cold air around the room at his touch. He reaches in further, patting at the mat, searching out the warmth of his lover's flesh at his fingertips. His eyes force open, the grogginess from the sleep getting washed gradually away. He turns sidewards, facing the very spot he'd expect to see Jihoon's beautiful, sleeping face at. Only it's replaced by a letter with his name resting on the pillow.

 

  
He tears the letter open in haste, something tells him to do so. His eyes move back and forth, feeling them sting while reading words turning into sentences. He doubts for a second if this is really Jihoon's handwriting and if this is all just a prank.

 

  
Because Jihoon wouldn't leave him and run off to an unfamiliar country without a single relative living there and break up with him after a night of passionate lovemaking with just a fucking letter. He wouldn't, right? But Jihoon's nowhere in sight.

 

  
He gets up, puts on enough clothes to look decent, rushes out of the building almost tripping over his undone shoelaces. He runs as fast as his feet could take him to the direction of the airport.

 

  
_Jihoon, pick up the phone! Please! Please pick up the phone!_

 

 

*****

 

 

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is Yeseul Kim and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Sejun Lee and the entire crew, welcome aboard Korean Airlines flight 121, non-stop service from Seoul to Sydney._

 

 

_Our flight time will be of 10 hours and 35 minutes. We will be flying at a ground speed of 507 miles per hour._

 

 

_At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you._

 

 

"Sir, please fasten your seatbelt. We are about to takeoff."

 

 

"Sir?"

 

 

"Sir, are you alright?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had to write and edit the smut a lot of times to fit the mood and plot of this fic. I feel like I could've written it better but I'm still happy with it. 
> 
> 2\. I picked Australia as the country Jihoon will fly to because after doing some research, there are a lot of Koreans working there, too. 
> 
> 3\. boxer!woojin is so hot.
> 
> 4\. jihoon is so broken. 
> 
> What have I done to 2park? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Jess and Ang for always supporting my writing. Even when this baby was just 300 words~
> 
> And thank you to Lilica for helping my find the words to express Ji and Wooj's pain. You are the best human emotion dictionary.
> 
> And to Ash, for helping me sort out my ideas for the smut in this fic. <3
> 
> I'll be transferring this fic to my new account after I receive the invite. <3
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated uwu


End file.
